Solemn Hour
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Cloud wakes up with no memory of who he was, where he was, or anything about the dying world around him. He escapes from a lab to live simply at his chocobo farm. That is until two children on the run from ShinRa saught him out for help. Then he's caught up in conspiracies all around and along the way finding his unethused Gaia blessed mate. Fun.
1. Battered And Beat

Immer: Firstly, this is a test of a plot for a real story I really want to write, but I'm terrified of placing it out there and every known publisher rejects me. So, if the real story doesn't work, there is at least a version of it living out there through fanfiction.

Now on that note, the plot is completely mine. But the reason why I chose _Final Fantasy VII_ is because I find the characters in the game the easiest to portray my OCs that I have spent years to create. And not only that, there's grounds for rebellion and conspiracies that I can use in similarity to how my real story would be. It's so that I can keep the characters of FF7 to be their true natures, and not take on details of who they represent.

So please keep in mind this is a fanfiction portraying a story that may never see the light of day. Much support, love and criticism would be highly appreciated. I will also be withholding important details from this fanfic so it's not a complete copy of my story. And as a heads up this chapter isn't really the beginning. I know it might be confusing starting here then in next several chapters start from somewhere else in the timeline, but I wanted to set the mood for the fanfic.

And as a running theme, the title is based off the song _Our Solemn Hour_ by Within Temptation. It's not going to be the actual title of my real story, but this is good enough to portray the mood and setting for this fanfic.

Chapter One Battered And Beat

FFVII

Some things should never have been forgotten.

I learned this as I charged at my worst enemy, former lover, and best friend. Minutes ago I didn't know him for what he was, what he used to be. But then, in the middle of our blades clashing in a heated set of unrelenting force, he made me remember.

I remember everything now.

My name...

(Cloud Strife...)

... Who I was...

(First Class SOLDIER of ShinRa Army. Status: AWOL)

... Who he was...

(General Sephiroth of ShinRa Army. Status: AWOL)

My family and friends, and suddenly the losses I have dealt are a thousand times worse. I'm already broken. But in that moment where he made me remember, the pieces shattered into even smaller shards, almost to the point of dust. I whimpered and sank to my knees, one hand on the handle of my sword as my heart wrenched.

I couldn't stop the cries from my throat as I relived the loss and torment that I had forgotten. How could I forget them?

(Because Hojo made you forget. A clean slate to better serve as my puppet. As if he knew what I needed.)

Hearing his voice echo inside my head snapped me back to reality. The pain temporarily replaced with horror mixed with a burning fury. I slowly gripped the handle of my sword with both hands before managing to stand. My stance was weak, but I was determined. I had more reason to survive. I have a more personal reason to fight. Instead of being concerned, he was _pleased_.

The slight tug on the corners of his mouth said it all. A shadow of a smirk. The way his eyes dilated with excitement for all the wrong reasons had me shiver. A sick part of me still had a weakness with how his silver green eyes affected me. And he knew it.

"I personally prefer it this way. It makes breaking you all the more satisfying." His voice hit just the right baritone that confused my body, my mind struggling to keep up my resolve to fight instead of giving in.

I snarled, confused on how to react. I know I should swing. I know I needed to. But everything from his voice, eyes and demeanor had my body go against what I had wanted. A part of me did want him, but not while he's like this. I wanted the Sephiroth before he went mad from Jenova. At this moment I wasn't even sure if there was any part of that version of him left.

(I am my true self, Cloud. You know this. On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness for denying your true self.)

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"Defying me will get you nowhere, Cloud. Give into me amd the pain and torment will stop." His words coated with honey so thick my throat clenched as I choked back a comment.

I sank to one knee, finding it difficult to breathe. I had given it my all, and it's still not enough against Sephiroth. But I had to keep going long enough for the others to arrive. But how much longer until I can't move anymore? I feel like I haven't even made him sweat at all, yet I'm on the verge of collapsing. How can I keep going? Can I even survive this fight?

"Cloud! Stand up! You can do this!" A girl's voice shouted.

I look over, suddenly remembering the reason why I fought Sephiroth at all. Denzel and Marlene stood a safe distance away, watching as I protected them from the monster in human skin. Or would he be considered a human, now?

"I believe in you, Cloud!" Denzel cheered.

Hearing their words of encouragememt filled me with determination. Yes, they're the reason why I have to keep going. If I die or surrender to him, they would die. A lot of lives stained my hands enough as it is, I won't allow them to be the new additions. I have enough of a burden on my heart.

I stood up once more. My stance was better than the first attempt, and this time I raised my sword with confidence. I caught his eyes, feeling a rush seeing the hesitation in him. Yes, I can do this. I can hold him off long enough for backup. Just a little longer.

Even as I felt the burning in my muscles screaming at me to rest, I can't. I have to keep going. The result of this fight did not only effect me, and I wasn't going to allow innocent children become casualties. Not so long as I breathe.

With a raw battle cry I charged head on at him. Sephiroth met halfway and once more sparks flew as our weapons clashed and scraped. He moved to use his strength to his advantage and push me down by applying pressure on First Tsurugi. I grit my teeth and with a grunt I adjusted my sword to defense instead of offense, easing the pressure just enough for me to push him away. He leaped away, amused.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth taunted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" I glared, feeling the fire burning within my chest as I resisted him. I could feel his anger in our link, a bond connected through the Jenova cells.

We exchanged a few more blows, neither of us giving the other a chance to take advantage. Sephiroth might be the perfect embodiment of strength and speed, but I had just enough to keep up with him. I'm pretty sure I'm one of very few who could.

"Then tell me what is most precious to you." He taunted with a smirk as he swung. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Images of Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and the others flashed through my mind.

 _You will not take them away from me!_

I swung at him out of anger. He chuckled as he took the opening I mistakenly granted him. With growing horror I attempted to leap away but it was too late. A gasp escaped my mouth, and with it a bit of blood. I grunted as his sword lifted me up in the air. I gripped the blade in an attempt to push myself off, but soon as our eyes met all I could do was hold onto the weapon that pierced through my abdomen and back.

There was a sick pleasure in his eyes at the sight of my suffering. And it tore my heart seeing the dark smirk on his face. This man had been my lover in my darkest hour, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have made it this far. But then he discovered how he was created. Everything went downhill from there.

I felt him invade my head in an attempt to control me. I felt the pain as he attempted to turn me into his puppet. At the same time he was numbing the pain so I would submit to his will. I hung there, resisting as I focused on the feeling of being impaled and held high up in the air. While it wasn't fully working to resist him, it was just enough to hold him back.

Suddenly he grew impatient and I was tossed higher in the air. I could hear the distant screams and cries of Marlene and Denzel. Before I could check to ensure they were safe, Masamune made precise stabs and slices at my body. I was helpless to deflect the attacks. I cringed when he pierced through my boot. I gripped the blade to stop it from slicing my eye.

I glanced down long enough to notice his one black wing holding him up. I wondered how, forgetting about how the Jenova cells could change the body. Then my world spun when he tossed me back down to the ground below. I collapsed to the floor, dizzy and out of breath. And yet I still gripped First Tsurugi as I tried to gather myself. I tried to push myself up, only I found my strength leave me.

 _Zack... Aerith... I'm sorry._

(Sephiroth...) I pleaded, finding little strength left to use my voice.

He landed to stand over me, cautious. I managed to roll to my side to meet his gaze. His silver green eyes made me feel weaker, even though I longed to see the vibrant green once more his gaze could still do this to me. In the distance I could hear faint engines of helicopters and an airship.

(Don't hurt them.)

Masamune was pressed against my throat, the threat made clear. Sephiroth doesn't do well with orders. I could feel the sting of the sharp edge barley marking my skin.

(And what do you have to offer in return?) He was testing me.

(I will willingly follow you. You won't have to turn me into a mindless puppet. Just spare them. Please, Sephiroth...)

Some things should not have been forgotten.

(How can I trust you not to turn against me?)

But there are things I wish I didn't remember.

(You're my mate. I remember now. Our bond is stronger than any normal couple. Isn't that enough for you?)

He stood above me, contemplating. I could see the wheels turning. The point I made had him pause. In our world, since the human race was nearly wiped out nearly five hundred years ago, the biology of humans drastically changed. Those most compatible to pass on stronger genes are blessed by Gaia to be soul mates. Only for instances like us, we can't pass on our genes. Not together, anyway.

(You will sacrifice yourself over them?)

(We are bound. I won't be able to go against my word.)

(Just like how your words will strip me of my ability to kill them.) Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he figured out what my plan was.

"I will not be restrained. I must wipe out all of humanity, and take this planet as my vessel to find a new one, and create anew. To make a new Promised Land."

"Sephiroth..."

"But for that, I need you at my side. I gave you the chance, Cloud. And you tried to set me up in a trap. So now," He raised Masamune. "I will have to kill you."

 _Zack! Aerith! Help me!_

Underneath me, a seal burned on the concrete. My body was still bleeding, and some of it touched the seal. I cried out as I felt a familiar burning sensation seconds before Masamune aimed for my chest. Then all I knew was darkness.


	2. The Beginning

Immer: As stated previously, for several chapters the story will be telling of what happened leading up to the event of chapter one. Just wanted to remind you all again in case you're confused.

Chapter Two The Beginning

FFVII

My earliest memories are a blur. Whenever I tried to remember, my mind would become hazy and a nasty migraine tortured me for hours afterwards. So what little I remember is a bunch of confusion.

And running. Lots and lots of running.

I remember faces of men in varying SOLDIER uniforms helping me. One of them held an arm around my waist, while his other kept one of my arms secured over his shoulders as he lead me in a fast pace. I couldn't move very well, and still he managed to keep us moving fast enough to evade our attackers. He wasn't alone.

There were four others with him. One leading the way, two on either side of us, and then one covering our backs as we ran. With this formation all I had to focus on was not trip, which was a hard feat. The man who held onto me kept me steady though, and somehow we never fell face flat due to his quick reflexes.

I don't remember who they were, but they knew who I was.

"C'mon, Spike! Just a little further, buddy!"

"We're almost out, man!"

"When we get out, we're celebrating with some beers!"

"Tch. You paying?"

"Hell no! We're all pulling our own weight for that shit!"

"Yes, but first we gotta get the hell out of here." The one leading the group reminded of our current predicament.

We're on the run, and people were attacking us on sight.

"I think there's an area we can hide in for a few short minutes. Plus, we're almost out of potions." Someone to my left instructed, and the idea of a short break had all of us have hope.

"Then we need to find this safe spot and resupply ourselves. We're not even halfway out of the woods, yet."

As I listened, I realized a few things. One, I didn't know who I was, or who they were. But they did. And they were willing to put themselves in danger in order to help me. This eased the rising panic within me, as the blaring alarm sound made my head throb. The red flashing lights didn't help my vision, so for the most part I stared at the floor as I tried to listen in on what they were saying.

Soon enough they found a room where we could have a few minutes to rest. I was placed to sit against a wall. The one who helped me keep up with them knelt beside me. For the first time I got to see his face.

He had black hair spiked back, some of it went past his shoulders. Violet blue eyes met my gaze, and I wondered what color my eyes were, and if they were as warm and kind as his were. Despite our situation he made a smile as he raised a hand to my hair and ruffled through it affectionately.

"Hey, buddy. You feeling all right? Don't worry, we'll get you out soon enough."

I was confused and didn't understand why they were taking me out of here. I didn't even know what or where we were. The hallways all seemed to be the same; a maze of metal walls and floors with no indication of where an exit was. There weren't even any windows to indicate whether it was night or day.

But I trusted them. Though they seemed not to trust each other.

"Hey, Zack. Where are we meeting the big man exactly?" One of them questioned.

The one with dark hair and kind eyes turned to the one who asked. The man had a helmet that covered the first half of his face, and his uniform was the only one that was maroon. That was when I realized that three had dark blue uniforms, and only two had solid black. The one I just found out whose name was Zack had a black uniform.

"Relax, man. I know where the rendezvous point is. We just gotta get out of Midgar, first."

"That's going to take a miracle and a half." Someone commented under his breath.

"Hey, we got two First Class with us. And the general isn't in the city. We're good." One of the men in dark blue assured.

"Yes, but did you see the monsters in the labs on the way out? What if they got more of those, but not in a state of living death and are actual pets?"

What monsters? I wanted to know, but I still didn't have it in me to make a sound. A part of me was still scared. And I wasn't sure if I could even form a proper sentence if I tried. My mind was still in a daze, as if I was getting over something that numbed all of my senses.

"Hey, let's just focus on our goal. Right now our biggest concern are the Turks." The leader of the group hushed the rising panic.

I stared at him, and I understood why these people followed him. He was older, but still young in appearance. Pale blue eyes held a hard knowledge of how cruel the world was, and yet there was still kindness in them. His dark hair was smoothed back in an attempt to be formal, making his stubble stand out on his broad jawline.

Like Zack, he wore a black uniform. In my mind it clicked these two were what was referred as First Class. At the time I didn't understand what that meant. But my assumption was close enough. These two were special, and perhaps the strongest out of the group.

"Are we resupplied?" The leader inquired, eyeing all of us one by one.

"Yes, sir. Just gotta hand a few potions over to Zack." One of the men in dark blue handed bottles over to him.

"Thanks, man. Let's all get out of this alive, shall we?"

Zack then helped me to my feet and once again we were on the move. His words echoed in my head as I held a growing dread in my chest.

FFVII

I awoke in a panic, my body covered in sweat. That memory haunted me in my dreams, a series of never ending nightmares. I pushed the thin sheet off of me, making a face at the fabric sticking to my skin. After peeling the sheet off of me, I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

This was my usual routine. Nightmares wake me before dawn, and I lay there debating whether I can take a short nap before I go about my daily chores. On rare occasions I can enjoy a short nap of dreamless sleep, but for the most part I remain awake and unmoving, too caught up over the memories of my escape.

I remember all of them dying one by one.

Including Zack, the last one to die standing. He bravely faced the army and fought until he couldn't fight anymore. He died protecting me, and I couldn't do anything, hidden behind a rock as I watched him being massacred. And when he fell, they left. They didn't even bother searching for me, the reason for them hunting down one of their own.

Every morning I wake up to those memories and wondered why they sacrificed their lives for me. I still didn't know all of their names, I only know of two. Zack and Angeal. I only knew Angeal's name due to Zack crying his name out as the leader of the group stayed behind to ward them off our tail. He was the first to separate from us, and we never saw him again.

I always wonder every morning why I was worth the lives of five men. Why they would sacrifice themselves for me. With no memories of who I was, or who I used to be, it puzzled to me as to why they would lay their lives down for me. And without a last name I couldn't check through archives to find my identity. Not that I would be allowed access, anyhow. ShinRa holds a lot of power over almost everything.

Soon the sun was peeking in the sky. I could distinctly hear the birds beginning to stir. They were eager for the first day's feeding. With a sigh I sat up and got ready. I clothed myself and left the large farm house to tend to the chocobos. After my escape from ShinRa, I was found by an elderly couple who previously ran this farm. They took me in and taught me how to care for the birds.

They also taught me a little of what was happening to this world.

Around five hundred years ago, humanity was nearly annihilated by some kind of weapon at the end of a hundred year war. Soon after strange diseases spread like wildfire. Nothing could stop the illnesses that devastated the remaining survivors. Only a few remaining cities or towns survived the aftermath.

Midgar was one of the biggest cities to survive.

These days, the world wasn't as dangerous in comparison to right after the weapon was unleashed upon the planet. To this day no one knows what kind of weapon it was, or who built and deployed it. All we know was the horrors of the aftermath.

But even so, the planet is still rampant. It hasn't fully healed. Monsters rule the lands. Humanity has yet to take back major steps of lost territory. As far as I knew, the only small towns that seem to hold their own so far are Nibelheim, Mideel, Icicle Inn and Rocket Town. I didn't consider Kalm a town, more like a small city.

Costa Del Sol and the Golden Saucer were rich in mercenaries, so the population has grown immensely over the years. One drew attention to a popular tourist attraction, the other drew gamblers and home to the best of the best mercenaries out there. Then there was Midgar's major competitions, Wutai and Junon.

The only reason this farm survived out here in the middle of nowhere was due to it being in the middle of trade routes between a few of the major cities and towns. For generations this was a place of rest for those traveling with supplies between cities. It still is, but the elderly couple had no heirs to name who would care for the farm and one and only pit stop in the trade routes.

After the elderly man passed, the wife asked me if I would like to take over the farm when she passed. I accepted, despite knowing how well I just might attract the eyes of ShinRa. After I assured her the farm was safe, she joined her beloved to the Lifestream. I cremated both of them, hoping they would find each other on the other side.

They were kind to me. Despite not knowing how anything worked, they were patient with me. And so far I have been a good host to many who came by, even those from ShinRa, and they always left on their way to wherever their business took them. And so for five years this was my life.

Everyday I took care of the birds. I raised and bred chicks. The ones I feel would do good in races I sold to a man who ran the chocobo races in Golden Saucer. However I still kept one of my best birds, the first chick I helped from hatchling to adulthood. Every year the man swung by wanting to buy him, but I tell him no. Eventually he understood that this is the bird who is responsible for many of the birds I sold him, so he stopped asking. Even so I catch him eyeing the bird every chance he could.

It only makes sense as he is my only blue male chocobo. I have also raced him, and he never lost in his track record. Won nine races thus far. I have yet to breed a blue or green female, but nonetheless I'm doing well enough. As I made my way to the barn, he is the first to peek out of his stall eagerly. He squaked and cooed for my attention, knowing full well I have treats for him.

"Hey, Zack. Ready to start the day?" I smiled as I handed him the treats. He ate them in excitement before rubbing his head against my chest in affection, all the while cooing.

I then proceeded to feed all of the chocobos. I checked on the ones expecting chicks, and on the chicks that already hatched. I had a good feeling with most of them so far. So far the eggs haven't hatched yet, and the hatchlings are still healthy and growing. Good, I didn't want to face another loss a few years back when a strange disease wiped out only the hatchlings.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, I released them to play outside in the pastures after doing a once over of the traps. This was when I used a few hours to myself to practice with the sword Zack left me. So far I only had to use it a total of five times to ward off monsters that got passed the traps throughout the property. The first time earned the blue chocobo his namesake, when he charged head on a monster that tried to attack the hatchlings.

After years of practicing I feel confident I can use this sword in a real battle. My first attempt was rather clumsy, even though my body was able to move on its own as if I was made to fight with this sword. Even so I knew I needed practice. Since then I have been, despite the amount of pain it was to see and pick up this weapon passed onto me by someone who was close to me before I lost my memories.

I stood outside one of the pastures. I started my usual practice. Depending on the weather and amount of sun during the day, I would spend hours with the Buster Sword. Today felt like one of those days. A hot summer day was perfect in my opinion.

But a few hours in my routine was interrupted. I heard some of the birds getting excited. I could usually tell by the sharpness of their squaks whether it was enemy or humans coming by for a few days of reprieve of their travels. I recognized the excitement of having guests, and I stopped. With practiced ease I hid sword in the barn before coming out to greet the new guest or guests.

I stopped short when I noticed an odd sight.

A man in a dark suit, injured by the way he was walking, and two children helping him. Quickly I ran to them, as the children were having a hard time helping the man. Soon as I neared them the man leaned into me for support as one of his legs gave out.

"Hey, you okay?" I was concerned of course, not often would I be taking care of injured travelers, but this was the first time I ever saw children out here.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed they looked nothing like this man. The girl had long brown hair, and sweet brown eyes. She came up to my waist. The boy, a little shorter than the girl, had wavy brown hair and familiar blue eyes. Immediately I thought of Zack, if his eyes were a deeper blue and less violet.

The man was more Wutain in origin, with his dark hair and almond shaped red brown eyes. Soon as our eyes met, he stared in a mix of surprise and relief.

"So this is where you've been all this time..." He coughed, and I realized he had a shoulder wound that was making him weezy. He then chuckled in amusement. "Of course you would be in the middle of nowhere on a chocobo farm."

"You... You know me?" I frowned, not recognizing him. Did we know each other before I lost my memories?

"Correction, I know of you. We never officially met. Can we do interrogations later? I haven't slept for two days." He seemed ready to collapse and sleep in my arms.

"Fine, after you're done healing then." I picked him up and carried him into the house, the children silently followed like timid hatchlings. Soon as I entered one of them spoke.

"My name's Marlene, and this here is Denzel. What's your name, mister?"

"... Cloud. The name's Cloud." I usually used a fake name, but if this man knew who I was, I didn't want to confuse them.

"Cloud? Huh. Seems fitting." Marlene studied me curiously.

I stopped short, those words rang a bell in my head. Like someone once said something similar to me a long time ago. I was brought out of trying to catch the memory when the injured man in my arms weezed worse than before as he resisted a cough, reminding me I had someone to tend to.

"Would one of you grab me a bucket under the kitchen sink and fill it with warm water for me?" I turned to the children.

"I'll get it!" Marlene made her way to the kitchen.

"And find a wash cloth too if you can. I'll be on the second floor, first door on the right." I informed her as I made my way up the stairs. Soon as I placed the injured man on a bed it was only then I noticed he was unconscious.

It was probably for the best as I began to fumble with his clothes to have a better look at his wounds. When I was done, Marlene had the timing to arrive with the bucket of water and a wash cloth. Grateful, I began cleaning and dressing the wounds.


End file.
